drquinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale
Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale is the 11th episode of Season 2 of Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman and the twenty-seventh episode of the series. On Christmas Eve Charlotte's ghost shows Dr. Mike her past, present and future. Summary It is Christmas and Brian hopes that it will snow, though that seems unlikely. Dr. Mike loses one of her patients, Mr. Marley, who dies of a heart attack and his wife blames Dr. Mike for his death. Matthew, Colleen and Brian ordered a special present for Dr. Mike from Boston, but it was not delivered with the mail. When Dr. Mike, Sully and the children want to go to church on Christmas Eve, Robert E. tells her that a woman, Margaret Bishop, is giving birth and needs her help. She and her husband Caleb can't go to the hospital because they got married against their parents' wishes and people are looking for them. Dr. Mike goes into the barn, where she wants to help the woman deliver her baby. Charlotte Cooper's ghost appears and Dr. Mike tells her about her regrets that she can't be with her family on Christmas. She wonders whether she should have done something different with her life. Charlotte tells her she is her one-time chance to change her life and shows her her past, present and future. At first, she takes her to Boston, where she can see her younger self learning for medical school on Christmas Eve. In another memory they see Dr. Mike working with her father in the hospital and later taking over for another doctor, Dr. Hancock, who wants to be with his fiancee. Instead of being with her family, Dr. Mike stays in the hospital. Dr. Mike then watches her father's funeral and her first Christmas with Sully and the children. Charlotte then shows Dr. Mike the present. They watch Dr. Mike go to the clinic to get some things. Two men (the couple's fathers) appear in the clinic and tell her that they are looking for Margaret. They ask where the doctor is and she claims that "he" would be at the church and that they should ask for Sully. Charlotte takes Dr. Mike to the town's Christmas party where people are talking about Dr. Mike and Sully. Hank and Jake say some negative things about her but Myra says that many of them wouldn't be there if it wasn't for Dr. Mike. The two men arrive at the party and want to see "Dr. Sully". Hank tells them that Mike is the doctor. The men leave and Sully goes to find Mike. She is delivering Margaret's baby and Sully tells her that the men are looking for her. Charlotte tells Dr. Mike that she is going to show her the future. Mike doesn't want to see it but Charlotte leaves her no choice. Dr. Mike sees herself with her children and grandchildren on Christmas Eve. When her future husband is about to arrive, Charlotte tells her that they have to leave. Dr. Mike wants to stay to see her husband but Charlotte tells her that she is not allowed to see her husband because she still has the choice and has to make the decision herself. Dr. Mike wakes up in the barn. The children come in and tell her that they have no present for her because it was not delivered. She says that it's the thought that counts and that they are the best Christmas present. The two men come in with the sheriff, who wants to arrest Margaret's husband. Sully tells them that if they split the couple up it would hurt the baby. The two men are reminded that the newborn child is their grandchild and shake hands. Dr. Mike, Sully and the children go outside and see that it is finally snowing. The townsfolk stand with candles in front of the christmas tree and sing christmas carols. Patients *Mr. Marley - dies of a heart attack *Margaret Bishop - Dr. Mike delivers her baby Cast Starring: *Jane Seymour as Dr. Michaela Quinn *Joe Lando as Byron Sully *Chad Allen as Matthew Cooper *Erika Flores as Colleen Cooper *Shawn Toovey as Brian Cooper Special Guest Star: *Diane Ladd as Charlotte Cooper Also Starring: *Barbara Babcock as Dorothy Jennings *William Shockley as Hank Lawson *Jonelle Allen as Grace *Frank Collison as Horace Bing *Jim Knobeloch as Jake Slicker *Geoffrey Lower as Rev. Timothy Johnson *Henry G. Sanders as Robert E. *Helene Udy as Myra *Orson Bean as Loren Bray Guest Starring: *Paul Sand as Harp *Brendan Burns as Bishop Co-Starring: *John Clarke as Joseph Quinn *Pamela Kosh as Martha *Sarah Kim Heinberg as Margaret Bishop *David Pearce Roberts as Caleb *Jeff Weatherford as Dr. Hancock *Ron Melendez as Adult Brian *Elyse Donalson as Mrs. Marley *George S. Clintom as Piano Player *Sean Flynn as Matthew's Child Category:Episodes Category:Season 2